Multi-media is an emerging technology that promises the delivery of combined audio, video, still images, graphics, text and annotation between users. Today there exists a variety of still image communication terminals which can be used over an analog tip/ring telephone line. One such product is the AT&T VideoPhone 2500 which provides simultaneous real time, color video and voice communications over an analog line. Another product, the Sony PVT-115 provides voice and image transmission which is not simultaneous and which does not have graphical annotation capability. Yet another product, the Photophone from Image Data Corporation has graphical annotation capability but image and voice cannot be sent simultaneously and also requires an external telephone interface. The Comtech Lab's Vone has simultaneous voice and still image capability but does not provide a graphical annotation capability. Thus, there is a continuing need for terminal apparatus to provide "simultaneous" voice, image and graphical annotation transmission over an analog telephone line.